Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to search for merchants, restaurants, music, businesses, or the like.
However, performing a search query for user relevant information still remains cumbrous. Often, the user might have to perform several search queries or enter inconveniently large amounts of data in order to obtain relevant search results. Irrelevant search results mean that the user is less likely to find what they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities for merchants, or other businesses, to prosper from the user. Therefore, many businesses are searching for new ways to make search results more convenient and relevant to the user.
Search results can be difficult for users to obtain and/or evaluate with electronic devices that have limited data input, output, and/or communication capabilities. For example, some cell phones have a limited keypad, a small screen, and/or text messaging capabilities. Such devices may be limited to processing short text messages, such as Short Message Service (SMS) messages. Even with more capable devices, it is typically time-consuming for a user to manually open a browser, navigate to a search service, submit search terms, and navigate forward and backward through the listed search results. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.